The present invention relates generally to the field of protecting restricted materials from being duplicated and more particularly to protecting restricted materials from being duplicated via an image based recording device.
Protecting the copyright/restricted of visual material is important as copies can be illegally distributed and obtained by others. Currently, it is difficult to prevent users from recording visual material with a camera, augmented reality headset or mobile phone. A physical approach is often required, whereby the user is asked to stop recording or the device is confiscated from the user at a venue (e.g., concert, art gallery, etc.). Also, there are no current methods of blocking specific copyrighted/restricted material from a recording, the user can either record or not record at all. For example, if a user wants to film non-restricted material in the area (such as a confidential conference call), they will have to install a specialized software allowing them to record. The software could contains data on the frequency of the infrared or pulse pattern capture interference signal, allow the camera (on the recording device) to adjust its shutter to record without interference.
Therefore, a need for an efficient system for allowing authorize user to record and block unauthorized users from recording copyrighted materials at the same venue is required.